A known vehicle braking system includes a disc fixed for rotation with a wheel and a brake clamping mechanism including a tappet mechanically actuated to bring brake pads into contact with the disc and to apply a force between the pads and the disc to provide frictional braking.
Piezo-electric devices, which expand when energized by an electric voltage, are known for applying a mechanical actuating force over a short distance.